


Get what you want

by MarvelJunkyyy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Smut and Angst, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelJunkyyy/pseuds/MarvelJunkyyy
Summary: (Y/N) had always been impressed by Bucky’s body and she wanted more than anything else to feel him against her own. After an incident in the gym, an opportunity suddenly opens up and she could fulfill all her wishes.





	Get what you want

There he was. Silently taunting her as he lifted those weights in the gym, his muscles flexing with every of his movements. The training shorts he wore had slipped up a bit during his workout, exposing his thighs to her hungry eyes. It’s almost embarrassing how much she wanted to touch them, to grip his thighs and feel how the muscles tensed as she made him cum with only her mouth. 

She blushed at the thought. (Y/N) knew she shouldn’t be thinking something like this about her friend. Steve would surely give her a lecture about how inappropriate it was if he knew. But who could really blame her?

(Y/N) swallowed heavily as she watched how Bucky gripped his shirt at the back and pulled it over his head before he dropped it to the floor. The defined muscles in his abdomen drew her attention before her eyes wandered up to his chest and shoulders. Was it even allowed to be that attractive?

Her mouth ran dry as Bucky got down to the floor and started with push-ups. Her eyes instantly fell to his strong back and the way the muscles worked under his sweaty skin. Her own workout was completely forgotten as she watched him, biting her lip as her thoughts run wild.

“Are you ok, doll? You look a little flustered.” This smirk. This stupid, handsome smirk! It would kill her one day; she was sure of it. Bucky cocked an eyebrow as she stammered an excuse. “I eh...yeah, I’m just...I have to go.”   
She pointed awkwardly towards the exit and left as fast as possible, ignoring his chuckle as he watched her leave.  
\----------------------------------------------  
God damnit! He caught her staring! How could she be this stupid?! This thought and many more of them occupied her every thought for three days straight. Three days in which she avoided Bucky as best as she could.   
She left the room as soon as he entered. She never went to the gym the same time he was, and she even refused to go out for drinks with the team.

Unfortunately, on this evening it was movie night, and she didn’t have an excuse. She tried to convince Natasha and Wanda that she was sick but of course; they didn’t buy it and dragged her with them into the entertaining room. The room was filled with a variety of two-sitters and large plush sofas as well as comfortable armchairs. 

As she entered the room, most of the team was already there and occupied, to (Y/N)’s dislike, all the armchairs. She opted for the next best thing and sat down in the back on a two-sitter.   
She let her eyes wander through the room to see if the metal armed soldier was already there. 

She let out a sigh of relief when she saw him lying stretched out on a couch. At least he wouldn’t sit next to her ... She wouldn’t stand it! She was still too embarrassed when he caught her staring.   
(Y/N) knew that Bucky knew why she had stared, he wasn’t stupid after all.

Before she could run further into her thoughts, the lights went out, and the movie started. After just a few seconds, (Y/N) knew exactly who had chosen the film. Peter.   
Why the teenager was around at this time, she didn’t know. But there was no question that he had chosen when the opening scene of Alien appeared on the screen.

After a few minutes, (Y/N)’s thoughts had cleared and she could actually enjoy the movie. She has always been a fan of classic horror films and she has seen all the alien movies at least a hundred times.

Her little moment of peace was suddenly interrupted when someone sat down next to her; the two-seater’s cushions gave way under the weight of the stranger. She didn’t even have to look to know who it was because the little hairs on the back of her neck straightened up, and they only did that when a certain person was around.

She swallowed hard at the realization, but she tried not to show her nervousness and ignored him as best she could. A warm arm wrapped itself around her shoulders and pressed her to an equally warm body.   
Soft lips were pressed against her ear, his hair tickling her exposed shoulder. “I didn’t like you avoiding me in the last few days.”

A shiver ran down her spine as his warm breath hit her skin and yet she continued to stare at the screen, even though she could no longer concentrate on the film.   
“I know why you’re always staring at me and I know what’s going on in your pretty little head when you do it.” His metal hand grabbed her knee and caressed the skin there.

(Y/N)’s breath caught in her throat. She should not be so surprised, she already knew that he knew, and yet she couldn’t stop the blush that rose on her face.   
Bucky chuckled darkly at her reaction, he couldn’t see how red her face was, but he felt how warm it was.

“You do not have to be embarrassed; I want you too.” He ... he wanted her too? Did she understand that correctly? At first (Y/N) thought she had just imagined it, but she had not imagined the bite in her earlobe!   
“I want to feel every inch of your skin under my fingers as I make you scream my name. I want to mark you up so everyone knows that you’re mine. And, my God, I want to feel your walls tighten around me as I make you cum.” The last part was only a groan in her ear, which made her whimper softly.

“Bucky ...” He quickly pressed a hand over her mouth to silence her “Pssst ... I love to hear you say my name, but we do not want everyone else to hear it, right?” (Y/N) shook her head as best she could with his hand still over her mouth. “How about you come to me tonight after the movie, then you can be as loud as you want.”

(Y/N) whimpered again at his words and nodded; she could feel the dirty grin of Bucky against her ear. “I can’t wait to have you under me.” He turned her face to his and pressed a short, barely there kiss against her lips before he stood up with a grin and went back to his previous seat in the front. (Y/N) sat there rooted to the spot, she couldn’t concentrate on the rest of the movie and thought about Bucky’s words the whole time.

She squeezed her thighs together as she remembered the dirty tone of his voice in her ear. She was excited; all her fantasies could come true! But one thought plagued her throughout the rest of the movie... Would she really do it? Was she brave enough to go into Bucky’s room to live out all her fantasies?  
\----------  
Nope! No, she couldn’t do that! Just go to him to get laid? That’s not her style. Sure, she had fantasized about it, especially on those lonely nights when her hand slipped into her panties. Those nights when she could think of nothing but how it would feel to have Bucky between her legs and that his hand was between her thighs instead of her own.

(Y/N) paced up and down in front of the mirror in her bedroom, racking her brain over the situation. That was certainly a unique opportunity, but what if Bucky didn’t mean it? What if he just wanted to fool her because he realized she had a crush on him? What if she actually goes to him and he just laughs at her because she fell for it? But Bucky wasn’t someone who played with the needs and feelings of others ... right?   
She would never find out if she didn’t go to him.

After she finally decided to do it, she took a shower and washed herself as thoroughly as never before. Shaving, moisturizing cream and a little perfume. The whole program.

As she stood in front of the open wardrobe, she wondered what to wear. It should not be too sexy, not that she had a lot of sexy lingerie, but not too casual either.

(Y/N) opted for simple black lace panties with a matching bra and also put on a sleep shorts with an old band shirt. Nothing too exciting. In case Bucky wasn’t serious, (Y/N) didn’t want to stand there half-naked while she was being rejected.

After combing her hair, she paused in front of the mirror for a moment to convince herself to actually do it. She nodded to herself and made her way across the hall to Bucky’s room.   
At the door she stopped again, her hand already in the air to knock. A deep breath. Another one. She knocked.

She chewed anxiously on her lower lip as she waited for the door to open; it only took a few moments. Bucky stood in the doorway, and after a second of confusion, a broad grin spread across his face.   
He licked his lips and stepped aside so that (Y/N) could enter, then closed the door and turned the key to lock it.

(Y/N) stood at the door and played with her hands as she watched Bucky go to his bed and sit on the edge. Man, he looked good in his gray sweatpants and white shirt. “I see you have decided to come.”

The grin on his face didn’t disappear when he saw her nod. He raised a hand and made a gesture to tell her to come closer. (Y/N) took small, careful steps in his direction; she was still uncertain what to expect.   
She stopped in front of him, between his legs, nervously swallowing the lump that formed in her throat.

When he noticed that (Y/N) avoided his gaze, his features softened, and the grin was replaced with a gentle smile as he took her hands in his and kissed her palms. “If you’ve changed your mind, and you just want to hang out a bit, then that’s fine. I will not force you to do anything. It’s your decision, just tell me.”

(Y/N)’s heart beat a little faster at his words. She had not expected him to force her to, but to hear that there was a way out when she needed one calmed her immensely. A small smile touched her lips as she nodded.

“I need words, doll, tell me what you want.” He put his hands on her thighs and stroked them as he waited for an answer.

“I want you.” The words had barely left her mouth when Bucky pulled her into his lap. Her hands were on his shoulders to steady herself. They looked each other in the eyes for a moment.   
Bucky could feel her nervousness, her breathing faster than usual. Carefully not to frighten her, he cupped her face and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. Slowly, painfully slowly, he approached her face.   
His lips brushed over hers, not really kissing as he tested the water. “Please ...” The whispered pleading was enough to convince Bucky that she wanted it.   
His eyes dropped to her mouth for a second before he pressed his lips to hers for a soft kiss.

It wasn’t long before Bucky broke the kiss, keeping his face close to hers as he watched her reaction. Her lips were slightly open, her eyes dropped to his mouth before she leaned forward to taste his lips again.   
Bucky’s hands left her face to grip her hips instead, pulling her closer until they were pressed together.

A soft sigh left (Y/N) mouth as their tongues began to tangle, stroking each other the same way Bucky stroked her hips. After what felt like an eternity, (Y/N) broke to the kiss because she remembered she still needed to breathe. 

Apparently, Bucky didn’t have the need for air, his lips didn’t leave her as he trailed kisses over her jaw to her neck. He easily found her sweet spot and paid it special attention once the soft moan of his name found its way into his ear. His hands stroked up her sides, pushing the shirt up to expose more skin. (Y/N) shuddered as the cool surface of his metal hand touched her ribs, but he didn’t go further than that. “May I?”

Bucky truly was a gentleman. (Y/N) smiled briefly before she gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Now sitting in only her bra and shorts on his lap, (Y/N) chewed nervously on her lip as his eyes wandered over her body, stopping at her chest.

“So. Fucking. Beautiful.” He punctuated each of his words with a short kiss to her lips once he finally tore his eyes away from her breasts. (Y/N) smiled at his words, they made her feel less nervous.   
Not that she is someone who is particularly insecure; in fact, she’s very happy with her looks. Even more so when she saw how Bucky looked at her, like he wants to eat her alive.

“What about this?” He tugged on the waistband of her shorts and let it snap back against her skin. Bucky’s voice sounded deeper than usual; it almost made her whimper. (Y/N) bit her lip as she got up from his lap and stood in front of him. Bucky licked his lips as his eyes wandered over her body again. The movement didn’t go unnoticed by (Y/N) and it gave her the courage to turn her back to him as she slowly wiggled her shorts down. 

The growl that came from behind her made her grin slightly and she even dared to lean down, giving Bucky the perfect view of her ass. “Fuck...” A quiet curse as Bucky jumped up from the bed and hastily turned (Y/N) back around so he could press his lips against hers for a harsh kiss, walking her backward until her back hit a nearby wall before he grabbed her thighs and hoisted her up. (Y/N)’s legs wrapped themselves around his hips, a quiet moan left her as Bucky rutted against her. 

He took two steps and sat her down on a dresser. (Y/N)’s breath got slightly uneven as he trailed one smooth metal finger down her throat and over the cups of her bra. “How about you show me what you hide behind this pretty little thing.” 

A teasing smirk tugged at (Y/N)’s lips, causing Bucky to squint his eyes as he watched her every move. She slowly licked her lips as she reached behind herself to unclasp her bra with one hand, the other arm was crossed over her chest to shield her breasts from Bucky’s eyes as she threw the bra in his face. Bucky took the flimsy material and dropped it to the floor with a smirk.

“You enjoy teasing me, doll? Let’s see who can do better.” A devilish grin spread across his handsome face as he grabbed her thighs and pulled her to the edge of the dresser.   
He grabbed her jaw with one hand and pulled her in for a kiss.

The force made her gasp and Bucky took just that moment to press his tongue into her mouth. The hand, which didn’t grab her jaw, moved over her thigh to the place between her legs.   
A thumb rubbed over the wet patch on her panties, a faint whimper left her lips as Bucky pressed harder against her clit.

Her arm fell from her chest to wrap around Bucky’s neck instead as he began to draw circles on her clit. A grin erupted on his face as she softly whimpered his name. He bit her lower lip and pressed harder against the bud between her thighs. “Jesus, doll, you are already so wet.”

“How about we get rid of this annoying piece of silk?” (Y/N) nodded in agreement and raised her hips so Bucky could take off her panties and drop them to the floor. “Now spread those pretty legs.”   
yIt took barely a second for her to obey his command, a flush rising in her face as Bucky’s eyes fell to her pussy.

“Look at this ...” His voice was breathy as he studied her. His fingers found their way back between her legs, spreading her lips to get better access to her clit. Without her panties as a barrier, his actions felt even more intense, intense enough for (Y/N) to squeeze her legs with a whimper as he began circling her clit.

“Oh no, babydoll, leave your legs open.” Bucky spread her legs again and stepped further between them to prevent her from closing them. After only a few seconds of paying close attention to her clit, his fingers dropped down, teasing her hole with two digits. (Y/N)’s hips bucked in his direction, trying to get him to fill her but he only pushed the tip of one of his fingers in before he pulled out again. He did this a few times more up to the point where (Y/N) was practically sobbing with need. 

Bucky’s face was pressed into her neck, leaving kisses and bites there as he listened to her ragged breaths and sobs. He groaned when (Y/N) tangled her hands in his hair and pulled his head away so she could press her forehead against his. “Please...” A cocky smirk grew on Bucky’s face at her plead. “Please, what?” (Y/N) sobbed again. Of course, he would make her say it. “I... I need you... please.”

“You need me?” She nodded. “What do you need me to do?” Bucky’s grin grew as he watched the desperate expression on her face. “Do you want me to make you cum? Want me to fuck you with my fingers?” 

(Y/N) whined needily as her hips bucked and she nodded frantically. “Yes... please... make me cum, please.” Bucky’s grin didn’t fade. He pressed his lips against hers to swallow her moan as he pushed two of his fingers into her at once, immediately crocking them against her g-spot as if he did it a million times before. 

(Y/N)’s nails bore into the flesh of his neck as he started to move his fingers, immediately setting a ruthless pace. She had to break the kiss, moan after moan tore out of her throat as he hit her spot with every of his thrust.   
His palm rubbed perfectly against her clit.

He kept his forehead pressed against hers, watching every change of expression on her face as he brought her closer and closer to her release. “Fuck...fuck...” Curses paired with pornographic moans that would put any porn star to shame filled the room. (Y/N)’s eyes closed but she ripped them open again as Bucky wrapped his metal hand in her hair and gave it a tug. “Don’t close your eyes.” His voice was breathy but still held a dangerous edge.

(Y/N) started to tremble, thighs twitching and toes curling. She was almost there; she could practically taste it. Unfortunately for (Y/N), Bucky could feel it too as her walls began to clench around his digits.   
Since he wasn’t ready to let her cum just yet, he pulled his fingers out just as she was about to tumble over the edge, a devilish smirk on his lips as she whined disappointed.   
“You didn’t think I would let you cum now, did you?” 

(Y/N) slumped down against the wall behind her, chest heaving with every breath she took. For a moment, she pondered if she should punch him right into his handsome face but this thought was soon interrupted as he lifted his hand, completely drenched in her juices. Bucky kept his eyes on hers as he sucked one of his fingers into his mouth, groaning at the taste. (Y/N)’s mouth was slightly opened as she watched him in awe. “You are so delicious, babydoll. Taste yourself.” He held his hand out for her and once again grinned as she gripped his wrist. The grin fell from his face and a groan left his lips when (Y/N) licked a broad stripe up the back of his hand to his finger, she circled the tip with her tongue and moaned before she sucked his digit into her mouth.

“You are such a little tease.” His words resembled a growl. Bucky gripped her throat and kissed her hard as he gripped the back of her knees and wrapped her legs around his waist before he lifted her up.   
He never broke the kiss as he walked her over to the bed and as his knees hit the edge, he dropped her on the mattress.

(Y/N) crawled backwards until she lay in the middle of the bed. She bit her lip as she watched how Bucky pulled his shirt over his head. Like in the gym, her eyes dropped to his abdomen and wandered up to his chest as she admired the way his muscles worked under his skin. She couldn’t wait to get her hands on him! 

Bucky loosened the strings on his sweatpants before he dropped them and kicked them to the side. So he went commando? Interesting. A lump formed in (Y/N)’s throat as he crawled up the bed; he looked like a predator as he settled between her legs. He pressed a hard kiss to her lips and pinned her hands above her head as she tried to touch him.

She whimpered and tried to free her hands but Bucky’s grip was unrelenting and he only grinned at her weak attempts. “Is there something you want?”

“I want to touch you. Please Buck.” Again, she tried to wiggle her hands free but Bucky only tightened his grip on her. “Oh, I don’t know babydoll... ‘m not sure if you deserve this after all the teasing.”

“Please, Bucky. I’ll do everything you want, just... just please, let me touch you.” (Y/N) knew she was begging and she would surely be embarrassed about it the next morning but in this moment, she didn’t give a fuck.   
She just wanted to touch him just like she always imagined.

“I love how you beg, babydoll, makes me want to explode. Keep going and maybe I will grant you your wish.” Bucky’s face was buried in her neck to mark her up more as he rutted against her, soaking his achingly hard cock in her juices. (Y/N)’s hips bucked upwards as his cock dragged over her clit, it sent electricity shooting through her.

“Bucky... James, please, I...” She was interrupted by a loud groan from the men above her. Apparently, the mention of his real name did something to him and (Y/N) used this new knowledge and pressed her lips against his ear as she whispered needily. “James, please. I need you... please fuck me.” 

Another groan left him. He wanted to tease her a little more, but simultaneously he really wanted to be inside of her. His need to feel her was stronger, and he plunged into her with one hard stroke. 

Both of them moaned at the tight fit, (Y/N)’s back arched upwards as her mouth shaped a perfect O, eyes shut and head thrown back.

“Such. A. Fucking. Tease.” Bucky grunted those words into her neck as he punctuated every one of them with a sharp thrust of his hips, not giving her time to adjust as she writhed underneath him. 

(Y/N) wrapped her legs around his lower back as he pounded into her. Every time he hit her G-spot, which he did with surprising precision, a mixture of breathless groans and swear words left her mouth.   
She felt full, so full that she thought Bucky would tear her apart as he set a relentless pace, still holding her hand above her head.

“James, please.... let me touch you.” A deep growl hit her ear at her request but Bucky complied her wish and freed her hand from his grip. (Y/N)’s hands went immediately to his body, stroking over every inch of skin she could reach. The feeling of his working muscles somehow turned her on even more.

After a few more hard thrusts, Bucky leaned up on his knees and gripped her hips with both of his hands, angling her hips upward so he could hit her special spot with every of his sharp thrusts.   
(Y/N) whined at the loss of skin contact and took matters into her own hands now. She waited way too long for this to be denied of what she craved. 

With one fluid movement, she flipped him over onto his back and straddled him, a little grin on her face at the slightly shocked expression on his face. (Y/N) grabbed his cock and sunk down him again, moaning breathlessly as he filled her again and just as she wanted to start moving again, Bucky sat up and wrapped her hair around one of his hands, tugging her head back with a grin of his own.

“Would you look at this... my little babygirl likes to be in charge, huh? Fine. Show me what you got.” He dropped back on the mattress and leaned on his elbows as he watched his cock filling her up over and over and gosh... he could have exploded right then. The way her pussy hungrily swallowed every inch of his cock made him dizzy with desire.

(Y/N) set a slow and steady pace, too slow for Bucky’s liking. He needed more, faster, harder. He slapped her ass with his metal hand causing (Y/N)’s thrusts to stutter as she moaned loudly and steadied herself on his chest. “That’s it? Come on, babygirl. You can do better. That’s what you wanted all this time, isn’t it? Show me.”

(Y/N) whined at his words and rearranged her position before she started to bounce on top of him in earnest. Skin slapping against skin echoed through the room as she slammed harder and harder down on him, forcing groans out of his smirking mouth. “I knew you can do better. That’s it. Ride my dick.”

His words sent shivers down her spine; her nails bore into his chest as she sped up even more. The release she chased since all this started, she could feel it. It wouldn't take much longer and she would finally fall over the edge. Bucky's words only pushed her further to her destination. "You look so good riding my dick, babygirl. Fuck... look at those tits. So beautiful." 

He sat up again and gripped her hips to help her guide her movements as her thrusts got sloppy. "You gonna cum? Yeah? I can feel it..." A breathy groan interrupted him as her walls clenched around his cock.   
"Fuck... You are so tight and wet. Made for me. Gonna fuck you every night from now on..."

"James..." (Y/N) tangled her hands in his hair and pressed her forehead against his. His words brought her dangerously close and her thrusts lost their rhythm, but luckily for her, Bucky was more than ready to take over again. His grip on her hips tightened as he bucked his hips up into her, hitting her spot constantly. 

(Y/N) was a moaning, breathless mess on top of him. Her mouth opened as endless breathy whispers of his name left her lips, thighs twitching with her upcoming release.   
"Gonna cum for me, babygirl? Go on. Let go. Choke my cock."

Bucky’s words were enough to push her over the edge. Her vision went blurry as a powerful orgasm raked through body, hands tugging harshly at Bucky’s hair as she trembled in his hold.

Bucky groaned animalistic as her walls clenched tightly around his cock. He wrapped his arms around her back and buried his face between her breasts, breathing heavily as he continued pumping up into her until it was too much for him and he came with a moan of her name.

They stayed like this for a few moments, trying to calm down enough to move again and when their senses came back to them, they shared a few kisses, slower and sweeter than those before now that the heat of the moment was gone. Bucky stroked her back as (Y/N)’s hands ran through his hair, tugging one more time on them. Another groan left Bucky’s lips at the feeling, cock twitching as it still was buried inside her sore pussy.

He mumbled against her lips after they broke the kiss. “Don’t start anything you can’t finish, babydoll.”

“What makes you think I can’t finish it?” (Y/N) grinned and tugged again, harder this time. “Oh, you’re in for it, doll. I can go the whole night.”


End file.
